Along for the Ride
by KlaineAlwaysx3
Summary: You know that feeling in class when you get paired up for an assignment with someone you hate, well try to imagine the same situation when you work in the CIA, it's a lot more interesting. Klaine. Badboy!Kurt.


**Along for the Ride**

_You know that feeling in class when you get paired up for an assignment with someone you hate, well try to imagine the same situation when you work in the CIA, it's a lot more interesting. Klaine. Badboy!Kurt._

**AN. I know I've not uploaded anything in a while and I know I don't often feel committed to fic but I think this one's different. I love Badboy!Kurt and I love spy movies so I came up with this. Hope you enjoy it, and if you don't..well, it's your opinion.**

**I've only got the Prologue typed up at the moment so I can't say when I'll next update because I live in the UK and right now it's twenty past ten and believe it or not, I'm busy tomorrow so I dont really _want_ to be up until tomorrow morning typing it up. I also apologise for anything I may have misspelled, because I'm Scottish and american speeling confuse the shit outta me.**

**Warnings: Smut, Future Violence...**

Prologue

Blaine stared out at New York City as though it was the last place he wanted to be, and, he supposed, at that moment, it probably was. Why was it when everyone else was enjoying themselves, Blaine was, because that actually seemed to be a regular occurrence.

Not even the novelty of being at a New Year's party full of CIA undercover agents was enough to cheer him up.

He rested his head in his hands, thankful for the silence on the balcony, his head was starting to hurt. The thing was, he couldn't even cry about it anymore, it seemed as though he'd cried himself out over the past five days.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the French doors opening and a lone figure coming up behind him. He jumped when he felt a tap on a shoulder but before he could say anything a beer was being shoved into his hands.

He looked up at his newly found accompaniment gratefully, to find one Kurt Hummel, smirking down at him.

Blaine returned the smile as the firm's lovable 'bad boy' pulled out a chair at the table next to the doors and sat down, staring up at Blaine with a bemused expression.

Blaine didn't know much about Kurt, just that he was great at what he did, and he was respected a lot around the firm. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, but apparently had major commitment issues, and got into more bar fights that what a man of his profession should, but he got away with it because he was Kurt and that was what Kurt did.

Blaine supposed it was probably because he was gorgeous. He just had that look about him, where you felt you were lucky to have such an attractive person pay attention to you, and the cheeky smirk that he always wore just added to the affect. Although at the firm, he wore a suit, just like everyone else, on the rare occasion Blaine had seen him outside of work, he was always wearing his signature leather jacket and tight black jeans, with a chain belt that did absolutely nothing as the jeans rested so low on his hips the top of his underwear was visible.

His dishevelled chestnut hair had a faded blue streak through it, which he always claimed he'd had since high school, that would look unprofessional or childish on anyone else but Kurt. He also had a bright blue earring in his cartilage which he was never seen without, that brought out the piercing blueness of his eyes. Yeah, he was really something.

It took Blaine a minute to realise that he was staring at the man and looked away embarrassed, going back to leaning over the balcony, but if anything Kurt's smirk just grew.

Kurt set his own beer on the table, leaning forward and resting his elbows just above his knees. He cleared his throat. "So…what are you doing out here on your own?" he asked.

Blaine took a sip of his beer. "Balconies are great for thinking, didn't you know?"

Kurt pursed his lips, thoughtfully. "No one should be alone on New Year's Eve," he said, in a quieter tone.

Blaine turned to look at him, giving him a sad smile, leaning back against the railings. "That's also what they said about Christmas."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blaine shrugged, taking the chair next to Kurt and sitting down. "Not much to tell, really. My life sucks and I'm pretty much homeless."

"…I would sympathise but I'm still waiting for an elaboration."

Blaine laughed humourlessly. "You are painfully honest, you know that?"

"I've been told. Now…what happened?"

"My…eh, Matt…he was cheating on me, and thought it would be a good idea to have Christmas with both his boyfriends…but I saw his texts and we argued and I left him. I didn't realise what was happening until halfway through Christmas Day when he came home from 'work', so I pretty much spent Christmas alone until I found out and then I spent the rest arguing, packing and finding a hotel. I've been living with my friend Wes since Boxing Day and…well the party was supposed to be the highlight of my week and I can't even fucking enjoy it because of him."

Kurt's expression was a mix between shock and sympathy and Blaine found himself avoiding the other man's eyes. "Wow…Blaine, that's rough."

Blaine shrugged again. "Shit happens." It came out sadder than what he'd intended.

Kurt took a swig of his own beer and reached out, resting his hand on Blaine's forearm. "He was one stupid man."

Blaine wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that but the touch sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I hope you know, I would never do that to…anyone. I'm a stud but not a bad person." Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes.

Kurt had been hitting on him since he started working at the firm about a month before and Blaine had always played along, brushing off his attempts when they got too serious or intense, but now all Blaine wanted was to be close to the other man, though he didn't really know exactly why.

Kurt smiled back at him, moving his hand from Blaine's forearm to his cheek. He leaned closer to him, so their lips were inches apart. "Can I kiss you?"

Blaine was too busy thinking about how Kurt's pale skin glowed in the moonlight to even wonder why the other man was _asking_, but by the time he actually put any thought into the matter it would be too late. He grabbed the collar of Kurt's jacket and pulled him into a slow kiss, something he hadn't shared with anyone in quite a while.

Kurt's hand on his cheek came to thread in Blaine's gelled hair, while his other hand rested just above Blaine's hip.

Blaine inhaled through his nose, smelling all the things he thought he'd smell when he fantasized about kissing Kurt; coffee, cologne and something he couldn't quite place but guessed it was just…Kurt.

Kurt easily took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue past Blaine's lips and stroking his tongue with his own. Blaine's arms wound themselves around Kurt's neck as Kurt pulled at Blaine's belt loops insistently.

Blaine soon got the picture, and broke the kiss momentarily, just to check they were out of view of the French doors, before getting up and straddling Kurt, sitting flush in his lap, pleased to find Kurt half-hard.

Kurt cupped his cheek and pulled him back down into a hungry feverish kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

Blaine shifted into a comfortable position before grinding down into Kurt's lap, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths. Kurt's hands wandered from the small of Blaine's back to his ass, kneading it gently while he sucked on Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head, giving Kurt more access as he continued to grind down. "Ugh, right there, Kurt," he breathed when Kurt sucked on a particular spot near his collar bone.

Kurt lifted his head, looking into Blaine's eyes with his own lust-filled ones before whispering into his ear, "How about we go somewhere a little more private?"

Blaine inhaled shakily and climbed off of Kurt, who's erection was obvious now, although he guessed his probably was too.

Kurt got up and took his hand, leading them back through the French doors and through the crowds of dancing twenty-somethings, most of who gave the pair a knowing smirk.

Kurt led them down the hall of their bosses' large apartment, numerous doors lining the walls.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Blaine yelled above the now loud music.

Kurt laughed. "Relax, Jackson know things like this go down at parties, that's why he has so many rooms."

Kurt opened one of said doors and looked in, making sure it was empty before gesturing for Blaine to go first.

Blaine took a quick look at the bedroom; blue walls, a set of drawers, a wardrobe and a large bed, before pushing Kurt back against the door and attacking his lips.

Kurt shrugged off his jacket. "Bed…now," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered at the authority in Kurt's voice, and obliged, while Kurt locked the door behind them and shed his shirt.

Blaine tried not to stare too much at Kurt's toned body and defined muscles as he lay on the bed and Kurt came up and sat between his legs, leaning down and kissing him, gentler this time.

"What do you want, Blaine?" he breathed, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

Blaine was slightly taken off guard by the question, he'd expected Kurt to take immediate control, he'd not been asked _that_ question in a long time. He decided to take advantage of it.

"I wanna ride you."

Kurt lifted his head to look at his face and smirked when he saw Blaine's blush. "That can be arranged."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and flipped them over so Blaine was straddling Kurt's thighs. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, making his way down his shoulders and chest as Kurt worked at getting Blaine's shirt's unbuttoned and off his shoulders.

When Blaine reached Kurt's abdomen, he unbuckled the chain belt, pulling it out of the belt loops and flung it to the ground before opening his jeans and eyeing the bulge through his underwear.

Blaine slid down Kurt's legs so he was straddling his knees while Kurt leaned on his elbow, watching him.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's navel, travelling further and further down until he was breathing hot air onto Kurt's hard cock.

"Blaine," he whined, as Blaine continued to tease him.

Now it was Blaine's turn to smirk at him as he slowly pulled Kurt's underwear down, inch by inch. As his erection sprung free, Blaine immediately began peppering kissed down his length and across the head, before engulfing as much as he could into his mouth.

Kurt whined and bucked his hips, happy to see Blaine had literally no gag reflex. Blaine's hands came to rest on his hips anyway, stilling his movements as he sucked insistently and Kurt's fingers threaded in his hair.

Blaine bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the way Kurt was swearing and gasping unashamedly.

"Blaine, you have to- I'm gonna…"

Blaine got the message and lifted his head. "Have you got…?"

"Yeah, back left pocket," Kurt said, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Blaine reached under Kurt and into his pocket, taking a minute to feel his ass as he did so, before pulling a packet of lube and a condom out.

"Someone came prepared…"

"I don't hear _you_ complaining all that much," Kurt replied, grinning. He whined when Blaine climbed off of him. "I was kidding."

Blaine laughed and undone his jeans and Kurt caught on. "Oh."

Kurt wriggled out of his jeans and underwear from where he was lying on the bed, while Blaine did the same standing up.

A minute later, Blaine was straddling him again, his lips moving messily against Kurt's, their naked cocks rubbing against each other in the best kind of friction.

Kurt reached for the lube but Blaine smacked his hand.

"I want to do it."

Kurt stared at him, exasperatedly. "You'll be the death of me, Anderson."

Blaine tore open the packet of lube, sitting up and coating three of his fingers before reaching behind himself and pushing two in straight up to the knuckle, letting out a strangled shout.

Kurt stared at him in awe, to which Blaine responded, "Oh relax, Kurt, it's not been _that _long."

Kurt laughed and whispered encouragements and Blaine pumped his fingers in and out of his ass, scissoring them and stretching himself out.

"Can't wait for this to be your cock, Kurt," he whispered, and Kurt let out a moan, the words going straight to his cock.

He added another finger, practically fucking himself on his own fingers while Kurt writhed beneath him.

"Please, Blaine, come on," he growled, as he tore open the condom packet and rolled the condom onto his painfully hard cock, using the remaining lube to slick himself up while Blaine pulled his fingers out and positioned himself above Kurt.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's cock and sank down slowly until he was sitting flush in Kurt's lap, relishing the feeling of fullness and releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fuck, Blaine, you feel so good."

Blaine positioned his legs on either side of Kurt and splayed his hands across his abs, before lifting himself up and slamming himself back down, letting out a shout of pleasure as Kurt moaned and flung his head back.

As Blaine rocked himself up and down onto Kurt's cock, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and began fucking up into him, matching each other's pace.

The room echoed with their swears, shout and moans as they each neared their orgasms.

"I'm close, Kurt," Blaine whined as Kurt's fist wrapped around Blaine's leaking cock and pumped in time with their thrusts.

"Come for me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine came a few seconds later across Kurt's hand and his own stomach, Kurt fucking up into him, hitting his prostate, through his orgasm.

Kurt came into the condom a moment after Blaine, his head hitting the mattress in exhaustion.

Blaine climbed off of his lap, hissing as he did so and collapsed next to his co-worker.

"Well, I'm going for a shower," Blaine said, once they'd both come down from their post-orgasm high.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgment as Blaine climbed off the bed, thankful for the ensuite, gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Blaine was fully dressed, towel-drying his hair half-heartedly as he walked back into the bedroom.

He was surprised to see Kurt, and his clothes, were gone. Blaine guessed he'd got dressed and went back into the party. He jumped when he heard everyone cheering from the other side of the door. Looks like it was officially 2017, Blaine hoped this year would be better than the last, it had already got off to a great start.

He walked out the open door only to be engulfed in a huge group hug from his colleagues on entering the living room.

He laughed and hugged them all back, accepting a glass of champagne he was offered and wishing everyone a Happy New Year.

He kept glancing around, looking for Kurt, but the blue-eyed bad boy was nowhere to be seen.

Later, Blaine would find out Kurt was seen leaving the party as soon as he'd exited the bedroom he was seen going into with Blaine.

Blaine had thought for about an hour that maybe everyone had just misjudged Kurt, maybe he didn't have commitment issues, maybe he didn't just use guys and throw them away like trash after making them feel _so good_, but then again maybe he was just being unrealistic for thinking that. It was all part of Kurt's plan…his strategy.

Because it was Kurt, and that's what Kurt did.


End file.
